Simfoni Hujan
by Vela Buruuji
Summary: Kisah cinta di bawah langit yang meneteskan airnya. Simfoni hujan yang menyatukan mereka.


" **SIMFONI HUJAN"**

 **Hinata side**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk datang ke cafe dekat apartemen tempatku tinggal setiap kali hujan. Duduk di dekat jendela di baris ketiga pojok cafe, memesan segelas coklat hangat dan cinnamon rolls kesukaanku. Memandang langit yang kelabu dan tetesan-tetesan air yang berjatuhan darinya. Sungguh itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku tinggal di daerah Shibuya, Tokyo. 4 tahun terakhir ini aku memilih hidup jauh dari keluargaku, karena aku ingin belajar mandiri. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang penulis, jujur itu adalah pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Karena aku cenderung pemalu, jika harus berhadapan dengan orang banyak.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku sering melihatnya, seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi, berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan memiliki mata biru safir yang bak samudra, serta tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Tampan pikirku. Dia selalu duduk di pojok cafe, di dekat jendela. Sama sepertiku dia selalu memperhatikan langit dan hujan yang seperti mengantarkan simfoni bernada indah.

Namun hari ini tak seperti biasanya, dia hanya duduk beberapa menit, lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Aku yang masih terpaku, tak mengira dia akan duduk di hadapanku dan tersenyum cerah, hingga matanya menyipit sembari menyapaku, "Hai." Katanya.

Selama beberapa detik aku belum mampu mengeluarkan suaraku untuk membalas sapaannya. Hingga kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan membalas sapaannya, "Hai juga." Ucapku dengan suara lirih yang entah terdengar olehnya. Ehmm, tapi sepertinya dia mendengarku. Buktinya dia mulai mengatakan hal lain lagi, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku.

Sempat meragu, akan tetapi akhirnya kubalas uluran tangannya, dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal juga."

"Aku sering melihatmu duduk di sini sendirian kala hujan. Apa kamu menyukai hujan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukai hujan." Seruku dengan suara yang ceria dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku.

"Berarti kita sama. Aku pun sangat menyukai hujan, saat mendengar gemericik air hujan yang jatuh dari langit aku seperti mendengar simfoni nada yang begitu indah." Katanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya menambah ketampanan pada dirinya.

Sungguh aku terpana melihat senyumnya. Aku pun mengangguk-anggukka kepalaku tanda menyetujui kata-katanya. "Ya, hujan itu memang seperti nada-nada penyejuk untukku."

Dia pun tertawa lepas, hingga aku juga tersenyum karenanya.

Sejak saat itu aku dan dia menjadi dekat dan lebih akrab. Hingga di suatu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tak biasanya dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya menatap bingung dirinya, lalu ia berkata, "Ayo, kita nikmati hujan di luar sana."

Ehmm, jujur aku masih bingung, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Lalu ia menarik tanganku dan membawa aku keluar. Aku bertanya kepadanya, "Naruto kun, kita mau kemana?"

"Menikmati hujan Hinata. Aku yakin kamu juga inginkan merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan." Jawabnya

Akhirnya kami berdua menikmati rinai-rinai hujan yang mengalun bak simfoni indah penyejuk jiwa. Kami menari-nari, berlarian dan tertawa bahagia. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bahagia. Lantas ia menggenggam kedua tanganku membawaku untuk menatap kepadanya, mempertemukan kedua bola mata kami. Entahlah, aku merasa tatapan matanya membuatku gugup.

Lalu ia mulai berucap, "Simfoni yang paling indah bukanlah dari dentingan piano, tapi dari rinai hujan yang menerpa bumi. Bau yang paling wangi bukan dari parfum yang mahal, tapi dari tanah yang basah terkena tetesan hujan. Hal yang paling indah bukanlah semesata ini, tapi melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia di hadapanku. Hinata, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasakan perasaan asing yang menyenangkan dalam hatiku. Karena hal itu aku ingin bertanya padamu Hinata. Maukah kamu mendampingiku sampai detik terakhir hidup kita? Maukah kamu menjadi ratu dalam hidupku? Maukah kamu membentuk keluarga bahagia denganku? Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Jujur aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawabnya. Tak dapat aku pungkiri bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Namun lidahku kelu dan tanganku bergetar. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Aku masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejut bahagiaku, tanpa meminta izinku dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang bertalu, sepertinya dia gugup pula sepertiku. Aku mendengarnya mengucap terima kasih berulang kali sembari menciumi puncak kepalaku.

Simfoni hujan yang membawaku mengenalnya, simfoni hujan yang membuatku dekat dengannya, dan simfoni hujan yang menyatukanku dengannya.

 **-TAMAT-**

 **OMAKE**

Satu tahun kemudian.

"Naruto kun, bangunlah." Seruku sembari menguncang badannya. Namun nihil ia tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Kucoba sekali lagi, "Naruto kun di luar hujan, ayo kita melihat hujan." Seruku lagi, dan berhasil ia mulai menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa hime membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Di luar hujan, ayo kita melihat hujan." Jawabku sambil menarik tangannya. Namun dia menarikku bukan ke arah jendela malah membawaku ke arah pintu kamar kami, menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Hinata daripada hanya melihat hujan. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati hujan seperti dulu?"

"Baiklah." Jawabku ceria.

Akhirnya kami pun menikmati hujan bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda karena kami telah menikah satu bulan yang lalu. Kami mengulang lagi kebersamaan kami saat merasakan titik-titik air hujan membasahi badan kami.

Aku sangat bahagia, karena aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Di bawah langit hujan janji kami terikat untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
